Fire With Fire
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Another fic using Angel Raye's characters. Rini wants revenge on Gloria but how does she do it? R


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own the Chibi Scouts either. Chibi Scouts except for Rini belong to Angel Raye. I just borrowed them for a bit.  
  
Rated PG for offensive language.  
  
Fire With Fire -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
"OOOOOUUUUU!!!!", Rini shrieked as she looked in the mirror. Her hair had turned a dark shade of purple. "That little punk! I'll murder her!!" she wailed as her mother came into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" she said, then her eyes widened when she beheld the sight of her towel clad daughter. "Your hair!" Serenity gasped. They both knew who was responsible....Gloria. "Now calm down, honey. I'm sure it will come out." Rini just glared at her mother. "This is the third time I've washed my hair!" Rini screamed and pounded her fists off of the sink. Rini was beyond anger and Serenity knew it. "I'll tell her parents, while you try a fourth time." Serenity said and left for the Venus family quarters. After a thurough spanking and severe grounding with loss of all privileges for a month, Gloria laid in bed sulking. "Am I the only one with a sense of humour?".  
  
The next morning Rini stood in front of her mirror glaring at her reflection, "That rotten little PUNK!" she howled and slammed her fists down onto her vanity. Her parents came in, "It's time for school Rini." her father said trying not to laugh at his daughter. "I'm not going!" she shouted. "You have to, you have that Math test today. I'm sure it won't be that bad." her mother tried to calm her. "I'm gonna get that punk! She'll pay for this!" Rini promised as she bawled up her fist.  
  
The Chibi Scouts tried to contain their laughter when they saw what Gloria did to Rini. "I kind of like it!" Annika said but was quickly silenced by the hateful look Rini flashed her. Gloria waited until Rini left before she went to school. 'She'll be out to get me. I'll have to becareful.' she thought as she watched Rini leave. "Alright young lady! Move it!" Mina yelled, snapping Gloria out of her thoughts. "Alright!" she growled back and was quickly swatted across her bottom by her mother. "You watch your tone with me young lady!" she screamed at her daughter, then pushed her out the door. This was going to be a long day for Gloria. She wondered what Rini would do to her as she walked to school. "She's going to kill you, you know." Annika pointed out, Gloria shrugged. "So? I'll just get her back." the red-head simply stated. "If she doesn't kill you! This time youk've pushed her over the edge!" Daisy warned her. "Bite me, Amazon!" Gloria said then started running with Daisy right behind her.  
  
All day everyone at Crystal Tokyo High School snickered and pointed and whispered at Rini. Several times Rini almost punched a few of them but quickly riegned in her temper. At the end of the day, Rini was walking home with one of her girlfriends. "So what happened?" Natsuko asked, seeing that Rini was a little calmer. "That punk, Gloria. That's what!" Rini replied pulling a few strands of hair in front of her to look at it. "I know how you feel. My brother is just as bad." Rini just looked at her. "Really, he is! He is an absolute son of a b---" Natsuko stopped when she saw that some of the younger palace children had joined them. "Oh go ahead and say it. Son of a bitch." Daisy said casually. "I'll tell your mother you've been swearing again." Rini sniped causing Daisy to roll her eyes. "Maybe I should have a talk with your brother?" Rini wondered aloud thinking it would be a good idea. "Let's go pick the little angel up then!" Natsuko sang rolling her eyes.  
  
Rini invited the both of them to her quarters so they could talk. Natsuko and her little brother were in quiet awe of the palace. Rini gave them a quick tour of the place. After they were back in Rini's room, the two girls propositioned the boy. "Lance, this is Rini. She despartely needs your help." Natsuko told her ten year old brother. The boy looked at the two of them, "With what?" he asked. Rini held up a picture of Gloria "Make her life miserable!" Rini evilly grinned. Lance thought for a moment, "5000 yen." The two girls eyes flew open with shock. Natsuko's hand found it's way across the back of his head. "You little punk! How dare you!" she shrieked. "How dare I not?" he replied rubbing the back of his head, "She's loaded. 5000 yen is a drop of pee in a pool to her. It means nothing." the little boy stated smugly. 'Hmmm...maybe Natsuko was right? He's just as bad as Gloria.' Rini thought. "You've got some nerve demanding money from strangers!" Natsuko yelled and raised her hand again. "2000 yen." Rini said holding up two fingers. "Why not 1000?" Lance said and held up his middle finger. Natsuko quickly throttled her brother. 'Oh yeah! He's perfect!' Rini thought and smiled. "3500 yen. Final offer." Rini said as she reached for her purse. "I don't believe you're negotiating with this little s---" Natsuko shut up quickly when Neo Queen Serenity came in. "I hope you weren't going to say what I thought it sounded like? Rini what are you doing with that money?" Serenity asked raising an eyebrow at her purple haired daughter. "Gotta go!" Natsuko said dragging Lance with her, while Rini quickly stuffed the money back into her purse and laughed nervously.  
  
On their way out the two were ambushed by Gloria. The pair were doused with a bucket of water. Gloria was nearby doubled up with laughter. Natsuko screamed while Lance glared at the red head. "Sis, tell your friend this isn't business, it's personal." Natsuko gave an evil smile. 'This will make Rini happy!' she laughed to herself. 'Kid I wouldn't want to be you!' Natsuko thought almost feeling sorry for Lance's victim....almost sorry for her.  
  
Several days later, a package arrived at the palace for Gloria. Her mother left it on the kitchen table for her when she got home. "Gloria." Mina called, "A package came for you!" she called to her daughter. Gloria picked it up and opened it. 'Maybe it's from grandma! She's always sending me stuff!' Gloria thought innocently. As she opened the box lid a blast of air came out and Gloria was sprayed with blue ink. She gave a shrill scream as her mother and father came in. They gasped in horror at the sight of their daughter. Her face, hair and clothes were covered in blue ink. Mina quickly took her daughter to the bath room to wash the ink out of her hair before it stained permanently.  
  
Asai came into the bath toom to check on their progress. He handed Gloria a card. "It was inside the box and is adressed to you." Gloria read what was written on it.  
  
"Roses are red, my hair is blue. If you are reading this, then so are you."  
  
---Lance  
  
Gloria shrieked with utter rage, she ws going to kill this boy.  
  
That night at dinner, all the families were together. Rini wondered what Lance was going to do to Gloria. She soon got her answer. She burst out laughing when Gloria and her parents sat down to the table. Sections of Gloria's red hair were stained black-purple in color from the blue ink. Gloria glared at the hysterical teenager. "You did this!" she yelled but was quickly silenced by her mother. "Rini, what do you know about this?" Mina and Serenity questioned the girl. "Absolutely nothing!" she pleaded. "The attached note was from a person named Lance. Do you know who that is?" Asai asked Rini. "That's my friend's little brother. Gloria soaked the both of them the other day and he probably was getting back at her." Rini said innocently. Serenity gave her daughter a warning look then they continued with dinner. 'I'm gonna give that boy a kiss the next time I see him!' Rini thought to herself. "I don't know who this Lance boy is but I like him!" Daisy said in an excited whisper to Maggie, who was giggling at Gloria's appearance.  
  
The next morning Rini left early so she could walk to school with her friend and her little brother. After catching up with them, Rini thanked him for the prank. "Don't let it be said I don't take charity cases." Lance smirked. Rini leaned over to kiss him on the cheek but he backed away. "Back off, Boobs! Me n' girls don't mix!" he stated and was quickly slapped by his older sister. 'Geez! He makes Gloria look like a saint!' Rini thought as they walked along.  
  
At reccess Annika and Gloria were playing tag when Annika stopped. "TAG! you're it!" Gloria sang, as she slapped Annika on the back. "Gloria look! There's Lance Valentine. Is that the one who got you for getting him?" Annika asked as Gloria's eyes narrowed and glared at the smirking boy. Gloria stalked towards him. Annika got between the two of them in case they were going to fight. "I just want you to know. It's on!" Gloria said in an evil growl. "Whatever!" he shot back not worried about Gloria or what she was going to do. The two went eye to eye but were seperated by Annika. "Come on Gloria let's go play somewhere else." she softly pleaded not wanting Gloria to get into anymore trouble. "Watch your back Smurf Boy!" Gloria snickered and let Annika lead her away.  
  
"Just forget it Gloria, he's not worth it." Maggie tried to convince Gloria not to get even. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't put blue dye in Rini's shamppoo." Daisy added. Just then the bell signalling reccess was over rang out. 'I'll get him at lunch time!' she silently cackled. Gloria shot out of class as soon as the lunch bell rang. Despite Annika's pleas for her to eat with her, Gloria sat down next to Lance. "I was thinking, that was a good prank you pulled." she said to Lance who was eating his lunch. "Better than you could ever do!" he grinned back at her. Because of his prank Gloria had to tie her hair back in order to hide most fo the blue ink splotches. Gloria's evil mind was at work and she had the perfect come back ready to go. She accidentally knocked over Lance's milk carton. "Hey!" he shouted. "What? It was an accident!" Gloria protested, as Annika and Hope came over. "Your mother getting pregnant was an accident!" Lance shot back. Gloria's temper was about to explode when Annika and Hope grabbed her. "Here, you can have Gloria's chocolate milk instead." Hope said handing Gloria's half empty carton to him hoping this would settle things. Gloria's plan was going smoothly, having Hope and Annika get involved by chance was a bonus. "I will!" Lance said and took the carton from Hope and guzzled it down. Gloria just smiled. Earlier she poured out half of her chocolate milk and put a couple of laxitives in it and pretended to drink from it. "Let's go!" Annika whined, to her shock Gloria agreed.  
  
For the rest of the day Lance ran back and forth to the bathroom just barely making it each time. On their way home Lance ran past them in a hurry to get to his house and to the bathroom. 'That little snot!' he roared to himself, "I'll get you for this!" he yelled and Gloria fell over laughing. "What's so funny?" Annika asked her friend. Between side splitting laughs she told her what she did. Hope was mortified. She realized she was an unwilling participant in the mayhem. She hoped Lance wouldn't blame her for this seeing she was the one who gave him Gloria's chocolate milk.  
  
To her surprise no one told on her, not even Annika the world's biggest blabber mouth. Gloria was happy, and this made her mother suspicious. "So did you have a good day at school, honey?" she said coming into the child's bed room, Gloria was doing her homework without complaining and humming a happy tune. "Great!" she giggled thinking of the state Lance was in. Mina wondered what had happened to put her daughter in a good mood.  
  
"Natsuko you're little brother is a genius! Rude, but a genius!" Rini giggled to her friend on the phone. "Well there's going to be a war I'm afraid." Natsuko started, "It seems that Gloria put laxitives in a carton of chocolate milk and Lance drank it! He's still in the bath room!" Rini's eyes widened. "Is he alright?" she asked in a concerned tone. "I'm not sure...." Natsuko stepped away from the phone to check on him. She came back quickly and was laughing. "I think he's much better now!" she laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Rini asked. "He's dressed in forest green cammo fatigues and said something about 'guerilla warfare' and left with something in his back pack. I think he might be heading your way. If you see him could you stop him before he gets himself in trouble?" she asked her friend. "Uh, okay. If I see him I'll stop him. Talk to you later!" and Rini hung up. 'Guerilla warfare?' she thought to herself and went back to her home work  
  
Later that night Gloria, her parents and all the other kids and their parents were in the family room watching television. Little did they know that palace security was about to be breeched. After carefully avoiding the laser sensors mounted on the palace walls, Lance made his way towards a servant entrance.  
  
After the movie was over, the children all reluctantly went to their quarters with their parents to go to bed. Gloria was still in a good mood, and that worried her parents. Elsewhere Rini was getting ready for bed, 'Well I guess he changed his mind?' she thought after not seeing any signs of Lance anywhere. As the palace lights were dimmed a figure in black slipped through the hall ways unnoticed by security cameras.  
  
Gloria slept well that night, having many plesant dreams of pulling off another funny joke on Rini. As she contentedly turned in her sleep she didn't notice her bed room door open silently as a figure slipped in. After a half an hour Gloria thought she heard something in her room and got up to see what it was. Not seeing anything when she turned the lamp light on she reached to turn it off when she looked at her mirror. She gave a shriek of rage as she looked at herself. Her face was painted like an Easter egg. Her screaming woke up her parents and they came rushing in. "Oh my..." Mina gasped as she looked at her daughter's painted face. As Mina took Gloria to the bath room, her father informed them that the front door of their quarters was open. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" Asai said and left to check the hallways. Gloria thought this was Rini's doing, "I'll get Rini for this!" she shrieked as her mother helped her get cleaned up. "No you won't young lady!" her mother sternly said.  
  
After getting cleaned up and finding no one was around in the hallways, "Not even security saw anyone." Asai said. This worried Mina. Some one broke into their home and was in their daugher's room. "I've told security to watch this corridor." Asai reassured his wife as she checked Gloria again before going to sleep. Asai even questioned Serenity and Endymion as to Rini's whereabouts, but she was in bed asleep and the two were watching a movie so she didn't sneak out. 'How did this happen? Did Gloria do this to herself to try to get Rini in trouble?' Mina thought.  
  
After tossing and turning for half an hour more, Gloria finally drifted off to sleep. Just then she heard a creeking noise which made her shoot up in bed. She turned on her lamp to see her closet door open part way. 'Must have forgot to close it all the way.' she thought as she got out of bed to close it. As she approached the door she stopped dead in her tracks, 'What if the person who painted me is in there?' Gloria started to get nervous. She braced herself then quickly flung the closet door wide open. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief and inspected the closet further. She didn't notice the dark figure slip out from under her bed and perch on it.  
  
All of a sudden Gloria heard the most ungodlylest, animalistic roar come from behind her. She turned white as she jumped and turned to see a gorrilla bouncing up and down on her bed. Gloria let out the bloodiest, bluest, muderous screech the planet ever witnessed. She leapt backwards into the open closet and locked herself in. Her scream caused every light to come on in the palace as Mina and Asai charged into her room. Mina gave a short scream of terror as the gorrilla roared and beat it's chest then lunged at Asai knocking him down. Asai grabbed the beast by it's ankle then quickly dropped hi full weight onto it. "GET OFF OF ME YOU OLD FART!" Lance roared as Asai's weight was crushing him. Asai pulled the mask off of the child, while Mina convinced Gloria to open the closet door.  
  
After Mina and Asai phoned his parents to pick him up, they plopped the little boy down on the couch in the palace family room. "You are in big trouble young man!" Endymion sternly told the boy. "Up yours!" Lance shot back. Rini covered her mouth, 'This kid is insane!' she thought. Serenity was questioning a security guard about how a little boy was able to negate the most advanced security systems on the planet. "You watch your mouth young man!" Mina roared, still outraged for the state he put Gloria in. "Why don't you go iron out the wrinkles in your birthday suit. You old bag!" Lance snapped back. 'That kid could give Gloria lessons in rudeness!' Amy thought as Lita and Setsuna had to restrain Mina from striking the small child. "Go ahead and hit me!" he dared her. "I'll cry child abuse! Wouldn't that make headline news?" he crowed at Mina. After Lance's parents picked him up and made him apologize to everyone, they all returned to bed.  
  
"Mom, could I sleep with you and daddy?" Gloria asked still shaken from her ordeal. "Sure pumpkin!" Mina said kissing her daughter. Gloria snuggled herself between her parents and drifted off to sleep. 'Maybe this was a good lesson for her?' Mina thought. Until now no one had ever pranked Gloria like that.  
  
"Looks like Gloria isn't so bad after all." Rini said as she and her parents went back to their quarters. "I'd have to agree with you there Rini." Serenity giggled. "Gloria finally met her match. Maybe she'll think twice now before doing anymore tricks." Endymion followed up as they retired for the night.  
  
Gloria had a plessant dream of what she was going to do to Lance tomorrow as she smiled in her sleep.  
  
--The End--  
  
Questions, comments? Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
